In a band brake assembly a piston cooperates with a pair of links which connect with a strap such that actuation of the piston toward a rotatable member causes the strap to contract an attached friction lining into engagement with a rotatable member to retard rotation of the latter.
When a plurality of rotors and stators are associated with the rotatable member, it is known that the friction lining on the strap can engage a portion of an extendible assembly to compress the rotors and stators together, thereby further providing for retarding the rotation of the rotatable member. The rotors are mounted on the rotatable member for rotation with the latter and for axial movement along the axis of rotation of the rotatable member. The stators are mounted on a housing which rotatably supports the rotatable member and which also provides for axial movement of the stators while preventing the latter from rotating with the rotatable member.